8 The Day Everyone Thought Would Never Come
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Set 10 years in the realistic future, Meg is finally getting married. Everything is perfect, at least as perfect as it can be with the Griffins. The real fun begins at the reception. Rated M for language (Mostly to be safe, personally if I did things my way this would be T through and through). Also set in my AU.


10 years in the future

Sunday 9:35 am

In the back of the small church stood Peter Griffin, who had turned 41 six days before. Next to him was Chris, who was 21 and had a family of his own, and Stewie, 10 with a PhD in Physics, Engineering and was currently working on his third in Criminology. All of them were dressed in tuxedos, sporting bow-ties and on their best behavior. On the other side of the room was Lois, 42, but still striking for her age. She was in a red sequence dress, the kind that you would imagine a jazz singer from the 1940's to wear, flashy, in an almost showboat kind of way. Next to her was Jillian, she had managed to keep in touch with the family despite Brian having died seven years previous. In a way Lois was grateful that Jillian stuck around, it was like having a second daughter, a stupid, closed minded and dimwitted daughter, but a daughter none the less.

Meanwhile outside, lying in front of the door was a German Sheppard. The dog, which also happened to be dressed for the occasion, sporting a complementary blue bow-tie that he had picked up off the street, wasn't really doing anything of particular interest. In fact the only thing that it was trying to do was get in the sanctuary.

"Look buddy I already told yah" the Sheppard began with a slight, but not stereotypical Boston accent towards the usher, Mr. Dickerson, who was currently being a stickler and refusing him access.

"No shoes, no shirt, no service" Mr. Dickerson replied interrupting him at the same time, "Also you're a dog. I can't exactly let you in Mister-"

The dog rolled his eyes annoyingly for he had been having this conversation for the past ten minutes and had given his name at least three times already.

"It's Lucky, now do me a favor and let me in."

Dickerson shook his head for what seemed like the tenth time and only repeated what he said before. Lucky in response, growled annoyingly and grumbled to himself.

_"No wonder Brian was an atheist"_ Lucky mumbled, _" This guy's an asshole. At the very least he lives up to his name."_

Dickerson leaned down and smiled menacingly, "You're terrible at grumbling Mr. Lucky."

Lucky huffed, he had had just about enough of Dickerson and was three seconds from ripping out his throat before Meg, the lady of the hour, accompanied by her bridesmaid Carrie, came out from the backroom causing Mr. Dickerson to bow respectfully and Lucky to divert his gaze uncomfortably, as if it were a taboo thing.

"You look simply ravishing Miss" Dickerson replied warmly, "Simply ravishing. Now if you will excuse me I have a certain canine ruffian that I need to dispose of, have a blessed day."

Lucky, at hearing this, raised his ears in protest and got on the defensive.

"How many times do I have to say it?" Lucky exclaimed rhetorically and sarcastically, "I'm part of the wedding! I've known the bride for years, I presented my collar, my _government issued_ _ID _for the goddamn police department _and_ countless pictures, video and anything else having to do with me to you. Guess what buddy? They all say the same fucking thing!"

Dickerson raised his eyebrows at this, amazed at Lucky's language usage with complete disregard to the fact that he was in a church, a place of worship in which a certain degree of respect and decorum was held.

Meg and Carrie rolled their eyes and made their way through the door, upon which Peter took Meg's other arm and guided her down the aisle. No one really cared that Carrie wasn't up front with the Best Man and the other important figures involved in the wedding, in fact they expected things to be a little different, it wouldn't a Griffin wedding if it wasn't. Lucky only looked on, completely stupefied that Meg had ignored him and his plight.

"All of those things are issued to a Little Brian" Dickerson commented, "I hardly say that's anywhere near 'Lucky' wouldn't you?"

Lucky groaned threateningly, resenting the name that Peter had given him out of laziness so long ago. The only person that he allowed to call him Little Brian was Stewie, but on this day, he would make a special exception for Meg.

"I don't have time for this" Lucky said as he tried and failed to compose himself, "I have a wedding to see and I'm not about to let you stop me from it Dickhead. You do whatever the hell you want, because frankly I don't give a shit. It's people like you that give church and religion in general a bad reputation. You have no standard for yourself and should be ashamed for not allowing me, a respectable member of the family, to see a wedding that I was invited to. Now, in good faith and kindness, I will allow you a short rebuttal."

Dickerson didn't even have to flinch to take of Lucky's offer.

"You're a dog Mr. Lucky" Dickerson replied, "If I let you in there would be fur all over the pews, leaving me to vacuum it up. Do you want that? Do you want me to spend hours vacuuming up your disgusting dog hair from the pews? I don't think you do."

Lucky laughed pitifully and shook his head, "You're right I don't" he said finally calming down, "But I do want you to have some class. At the very least, open the door and let me look in. If nothing else, let me have that."

Dickerson huffed and grumbled to himself as he opened the door, just as Meg was exchanging her vows. Lucky didn't remember most of it, only picking up bits and pieces for Dickerson was fiddling with the door disrespectfully as if he would rather be doing anything else other than what he was doing. Lucky in response to this, gave a soft growl.

"If you don't stop" Lucky warned, "I will not hesitate to walk inside that room and shake until there is nothing left on me! Do you want that? I can tell you that I sure as hell don't, because frankly I don't like the idea of roaming around naked for six to eight months. But I'll do anything out of spite just to see the look on your face as you pick up every single solitary hair with your bare hands. No vacuum. Do we have an understanding?"

Dickerson, who was shaking at this point after seeing Lucky's eyes, immediately stopped what he was doing allowing Lucky to watch the reminder of the ceremony uninterrupted. As soon as the May you kiss the bride line passed, Lucky turned around and walked out of the building, deciding to let Peter, Stewie, Chris and the others have their time in congratulating Meg.


End file.
